


Afterlife

by Leafyistaken



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafyistaken/pseuds/Leafyistaken
Summary: Gou goes out to find a legendary pokemon and meets..?? :0
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1: A new meeting

Bzzt Bzzt

Gou still refused to get out of bed

Bzzzt Bzzt

"Oh my god, is it morning already??" Gou mumbled in his sleep. Lazily, he got up from his bed and start getting ready for whatever request Professor Sakuragi has to give today.

"Come on out! Raboot!" Gou threw a pokeball and caught it perfectly while his partner came out of the pokeball. He looked at his partner and smiled. 

Before he got out he looked around his room and noticed the green bag always sitting at the corner of his room. Gou wondered who's is it. Professor Sakuragi nor Koharu, his friend, wouldn't tell him who's bag was it. He even heard them whispered that "It's for the best that Gou doesn't know." He frowned at the bag and walked out of his room with Raboot.

"Morning, Professor, Koharu." He saw from the stairs that they were having breakfast. "What's for today?" Gou asked. Koharu was the first one to reply. "Toast and egg." Somehow, he was wary of them and he doesn't know why. He ggave pokemon food to Raboot and sat down at the dining table. Gou took out his phone and began scrolling through the news for Kanto while drinking tea.

Suddenly, he slammed the table and stood up. "What??" Both the Professor and Koharu asked in shock. "Theres a legendary pokemon sighting near here!! It's right around a forest, at an abandoned place." Gou exclaimed. Professor Sakuragi then smiled, "Do you want to check it out? Well then, do collect data and information about that place."

"Of course I do! See you guys later!" Gou gestured his Raboot to follow him.

Gou ran out of the laboratory with his partner. Koharu went to see him go out to find that legendary pokemon, she sighed and looked at the sky. "If only Satoshi was here.."

Gou reached the forest that the news mentioned and he regretted running all the way here. After taking a short break, he walked around the forest carefully and quietly. Raboot also followed in his footsteps.

As he walked deeper and deeper into the forest, he felt like someone was watching him but he shrugged off the feeling. So far Gou had no sightings of that legendary pokemon and all the pokemon he has really seen in this forest were all already caught by him.

"If I was a legendary pokemon, where would I be hiding.." Gou looked around and spotted an abandoned small wooden house, it was surrounded with trees and bushes that it blended in so well nobody could be able to spot it. "There!" The curious boy went to check out the abandoned house.

Gou stepped in quietly, although it was old, the structure of the house was really nice, it had some bookshelves on the side when he entered and there was a ladder at the opposite far end that connects to a second level where you can hang with a friend. And to add to it, there was a window where you could see the view of the sky, it was just like a room you wanted.

While Gou was admiring how nice the small house is, he then heard footsteps that weren't his own or his partner's. "Who's there!" He looked behind with fear. It was quiet for a while so Gou assumed it was just his imagination.  
Just then, he heard a voice.

"Behind you." a male voice said. Before Gou could even turn behind, he was pushed to the ground and was being held by this unknown person. "Let me go!!" Gou shouted. The boy gasped, hearing Gou's voice. Raboot tried to hit him but before he could even kick his hands off, the mysterious guy purposely let go for no reason at all.

Gou stood up and stepped a few meters away, keeping his distance while his partner was beside him for defense. Gou finally got a proper look at this mysterious boy. 

"Gou?" He said in disbelief.

Gou froze. 'Who is this boy? He looks like the same age as me but.. I don't think.. we've met before. Somehow he knows my name.'

They both stared at each other for a while. Then the boy spoke up.

"Gou, don't you remember me?"


	2. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man im sorry for the delay I've been really busy and I had no motivation but I do hope you'll enjoy this

"Huh?" Gou stated in confusion. He then decided that the answer he gave was a little short, "No I don't remember you at all." Little did he know, he was rubbing more salt to the wound. Amidst all of thats going on, Rabbifuto left his side and went to look around the cabin.

"Seriously... How could you forget me??" The boy answered in irritation while moving to sit on the window ledge, looking at the view of the forest. "I don't blame you though," he added, turning his head towards Gou, the moonlight shining. "It's nearly 4 years since I left you." 

'4 years?? Left me?? Why??' Endless questions ran through Gou's mind. He then suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed how the moonlight went through instead of shining on him.

"Eh?" Gou said, having one thing in mind.

The boy's expression turned into confusion.

"EHHH?!?!!???" He then suddenly shouted in realization.

"W-What??? Why are you screaming?!?? Calm down!!" Both the boy and Rabbifuto was shocked by the loudness of his voice. He stood up and hurriedly covered Gou's mouth to get him to quiet down incase anyone had heard him. 

"What?!?? Why were you shouting??" The boy whispered and looked at Gou, their eyes meeting.

Something about the boy's brown eyes was so familiar that Gou calmed down a little. Just then, the boy put his hand down and moved away, expecting an answer.

"W-Well uh, how do I put this, umm..." looking away, his right hand behind his neck, while stuttering. He didn't really know how to answer him.

"Just say it." The boy pressured him.

"A-Are you, by chance, a spirit, I mean, like a ghost, I don't know if that makes sense but, um, I just, maybe it was a problem with my eyesight or something but I just wanna make sure-" Gou stopped as he noticed that the boy  
had looked away. He looked like he was about to lose everything.

"What's wrong??" Gou leaned in and asked before thinking of anything else.

"Huh?" the boy turned to look at him, flustered.

"No, it's nothing. Im just suprised that, you found out so easily." he responded, avoiding eye contact.

"Found out so easily?? So I was right! You are a ghost!" Gou exclaimed and that caused the boy to flinch.

"Aren't you terrified???" with sadness in his voice, the boy looked at Gou eye to eye.

Gou realized he had hurted the boy and was immediately regretting what he had said.

"Well" Gou didn't break the eye contact they have between them.

"I think ghosts are really cool!" He tried putting his hands on the boy's shoulders, completely forgetting that you can't touch ghosts, therefore, his hands just slipped through.

Gou looked at his hands before saying "Oops, I completely forgo-" he stopped as he saw tears drop onto the wooden floor. He gasped.

"Are you okay?? Did I say anything wrong? Im so sorry-"

The boy quickly wiped off his tears and looked at Gou with such a grateful look.  
"No, its okay. Im just- really thankful."

Gou blinked. What had happen to this boy that he cried hearing such nice words? And what was his past with him? He then suddenly remembered that he didn't know this boy, nor his name.

His mind froze.

'Out of all the things, I didn't asked what was his name!' Gou thought embarrassingly. It was moments before he finally decided to ask him.

"Um," His voice was really soft and he didnt want it to come out that way and cursed himself for it but it did caught the attention of the boy. He had stopped crying and looked at Gou with attentiveness.

"Im Gou, what's your name?"

"Satoshi." he replied.

With that, Gou felt like it was a start of a new beginning in his life. The two of them continued talking for a short while before Gou decided it was time to head back. Satoshi lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hm?" Gou looked at him while getting his bag and his partner waiting by his side.

"Are you still, living with Professor Sakuragi and Koharu?" He questioned, embarrassed. 

"Yes." Gou answered truthfully while turning to his bag. There was no reason for him to lie to Satoshi.

"I ought you to be careful then." Satoshi frowned.

Gou looked at him with confusion. 'Careful for what?-' he then pushed it aside and he could ask the professor himself later. 

Satoshi bid him goodbye and Gou did the same, promising to go back here whenever he could, Gou set off for home (the laboratory) and is going to finally clear his mind with hopes that the Professor knew Satoshi, and would answer his questions for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not really that keen to finish this but when I have the chance to write chapter 3 I would. I do realize a few mistakes on the previous chapter and by that I meant like when Gou said the 'small house' I wanted it to be like a cabin of some sorts but I couldnt get the word 😀 And I wanted to write all of these in their japanese names and I just realized that I wrote 'Raboot' on my previous chapter ajdjdmidejbt. I do still love this idea but I probably won't be working on it anytime soon so uh I hope you'll be patient with me 😭👍


End file.
